It Was a Secret
by anonymousreader07
Summary: It is magic she assures quietly making Chris open his eyes to look up at the blonde. ChrisxLindsay


It Was a Secret

Okay Im gonna be real with you guys. I just sat down with no real idea in mind and began making this story, which took probably less than three hours to finish and this was the result from that. This story is kind of an experiment, the only real dialog is at the end, I wanted this story to focus mainly on painting a picture for the reader.

It may be a little confusing on some parts and if thats the case I strongly apoligize. With that being said;

Enjoy!

"Love and magic have a great deal in common. They enrich the soul, delight the heart. And they both take patience."-Unknown

* * *

It was a secret, when Lindsay snuck out the door to the girls screaming gopher's cabin making sure she closed the squeaky door slowly so it wouldn't make too much noise. Quickly but quietly she made her way down the front steps of the cabin and across the late night camping grounds with only one thing or in this case person in mind. The moon and stars were witness as she made her way to her destination sure footed and confident as though this were not her first time in doing so. Which in her case it wasn't.

The dark woods were thick and feral with branches reaching out as though to grab you and the moon's light shone between the spaces of the barbaric woods casting evil looking shapes and shadows across the late night scene. She paused scared for a moment. But as said before it was not her first time besides she knew she would not be alone long. So she trudged onward into the forest and it wasn't long before she came to a small clearing in the woods, it wasn't as dark now since the trees were parted in a way that allowed the moon to shine through. The blonde girl blinked sleepily before she made her way over to sit against a large boulder. She brought her hands up to rub against her eyes childish like as she waited for him to come.

And minutes pass by and by the time he arrives she is just barely on the brink of sleep, her head nodding down before jerking back upright every so often. And he makes a show of grabbing her shoulders from behind and yelling BOO! Effectively scaring the poor girl half to death.

And she yells at him while he laughs impervious to her obvious anger. Then she fumes and Chris grins at her once his laughter has died down. And when he is finally listening to her she begins to whine about how she had been waiting for like _ever_ (five minutes tops), And how he shows up late on purpose just to be mean (Which may or may not be true), and how she could be dating a boy who treats her much nicer (Which causes him to scowl irritably cause he _knows_ who she's talking about), and then she tells him that she does not plan to stay out for long because Heather had woke her up early to force her to help in some prank against LeShawna and Gwen, and that she was _totally _too tired to stay up late tonight.

He looks to her scowl still on his face as he simply replies she whines too much causing her to give him a disapproving frown whilst placing her hands firmly on her hips. And he can't help the smirk that replaces his scowl at this action. She tells him that if he is mean to her again she is leaving to go to bed. His expression becomes passive as he gives an easy shrug telling her she was free to go.

And she pouts angrily because when he says and does things like that she is never quite sure what it is he really feels for her. But she decided earlier this night that she would not let him control her emotions like he usually tends to do, this time _she_ was going to be the one leaving _him _wondering.

So without another word she turns on her heel with a slight humph! Before making her way back to camp. And she has only taken maybe a step or two before a gentle tug from atop her head causes her to stop then she hears his voice saying casually that she shouldn't get so worked up about stupid things. Bringing her hands quickly on top of her head she feels only her blonde hair, her bandanna headband is gone!

Turning back to him she sees him with her headband held firmly in his hands a mean smirk on his lips. She fumes stretching out her hand asking for her headband back. He looks thoughtful for a moment before simply replying no. She tells him he is being _totally_ mean to which he only chuckles. She quickly closes the space she had put between them making a grab for her headband but he easily swipes it away at the last minute. And she makes another grab, misses, then another, misses, Chris now holds her bandanna up high over his head as Lindsay leans irritably against him standing on tip toe one hand against his shoulder the other reaching up for the blue headband. She cannot reach. And it does not help at all that now her blonde hair is falling messily in front of her eyes. Chris grins at her, and she looks to him with saddened pleading eyes as she asks again for her headband back. And he keeps his face trained so as not to show that he almost wants to relent to the pleading girl's cries. _Almost_.

He uses his free hand to pull her away from him and tells her smoothly that he will only give her back her headband if she comes with him. She pouts asking why? He simply says he has something to show her. She brightens slightly a surprise!? Excitement shows in her features. He looks away warily with nothing more but a quick sure whatever. She squeals happily, he rolls his eyes.

And it's a secret when Chris takes her for what had to have been at least a half mile walk through the woods and by now she is whining that she is extremely tired and that he should just tell her where he's taking her and other things that Chris chooses to block out. And finally he tells her to shut up because they're there, and he walks out into an even larger clearing than before with her close at his side.

And tired blue eyes widen in amazement at the scenery she is presented with a large field of overgrown grass stretches out far before them but her amazement was captured by the millions and millions of fireflies that dotted the air and the large field beautifully. Fairies! She cries out happily quickly making her way onto the large field trying desperately to capture the small glowing orbs around her. And Chris raises a brow at her ludicrous exclamation of fairies as he watches her with a dull look. He wants to tell her that they are in fact just a type of beetle that just happens to glow (Just because he lives to burst people's bubbles whilst tearing down their hopes and dreams) but oddly enough the words don't form. He only leans against a tree and watches her as she keeps at her futile attempts to capture a 'Fairy' with a wondrous smile and her hair still falling haphazardly in her face. And he is certainly not the type to believe in stupid things such as fairies but watching her now he believes for the moment he can.

And it's a secret when ten minutes later she returns to him happily her hands clasped tightly together in a way that someone would if they held something trapped in their hands. He raised a brow asking caught one yet? (though he really doesn't care.) She only smiles proudly before nodding ecstatically and she moves in close to him before leaning in and whispering for him to watch closely.

He looks then to her hands as she opens them to reveal… nothing her hands were empty. Chris looks back to her with a bored look congratulating her on failing miserably. Lindsay looks at her hands astonished before complaining loudly how she could have sworn it was in her hands!

Chris moves away from her to sit on the ground his back resting against another tree he tells her simply that fireflies are hard to catch. She stares at him quizzically before pondering loudly what's a firefly? Chris doesn't answer her. Silence falls over them for a moment and when it drags on for too long Chris looks to her to find her still with a puzzled expression on her face and he wonders because a thinking Lindsay is not always the best thing. But before he can say anything a look of dawning appears on her face and she looks to him with excitement. She moves quickly toward him and kneels by his side and again in silent whisper tells him it must be magic!!

He looks at her dully before finally deciding to tell her how dumb that sounds. And she frowns complaining that it's not dumb. Chris only continues looking at her dully before shrugging it of carelessly and closing his eyes lightly as he tilts his head back the late night finally taking its toll on him. He hears her small shifts of movement beside him before he feels a sudden weight drop in his lap. He feels a smile slowly make its way on his face but doesn't open his eyes just yet. It _is_ magic she assures quietly making Chris open his eyes to look up at the blonde. She sat straddling the host, her legs on either side of his legs his smile turns into a lewd smirk as he lowers his gaze to the lovely view Lindsay's low cut tops presented him with. A light blush graces her cheeks but her smile is slightly vain knowing how much Chris admired her breasts. She uses her hand to lightly lift his chin so that his gaze once again meets hers; his hands come up to rest against her hips. And she raises herself on her knees raising up just slightly higher than the host to look down on him before she brings her head down lightly to press her forehead against his, her blonde hair falls down gently blocking the both of them from view of the rest of the world.

And it was a secret as they both sat in the clearing surrounded by flickering fireflies lost behind a curtain of blonde hair. Her blue eyes are tired but they hold an almost taunting sparkle to them and her smile holds secrets that he is sure he will never understand. And she lowers her smiling lips till they are just an inch from his, can't you see it? She asks softly. She brushes her lips lightly against his mumbling in a seductive voice, can't you _feel _it…? And it took all his will power not force her down and take her then and there. Her lips still held teasingly just an inch above his, their breaths mingled. The world seemed to move just a little less faster as the fireflies continued their waltz around them the moon still continued its beautiful glow and the stars winked merrily and it was them and them alone who, were the sole witness to the lovely scene below.

He watched her with lustful eyes before smirking and replying in a low voice,

"There's no such thing as magic you know."

But she didn't get mad or upset instead she only giggled before pressing her lips faintly against his, he could practically feel her smile as she said happily,

"Ohmygod Chip! You can be so _totally_ dense sometimes!"

And then she kissed him.

But _sshh_! Because it's a secret!

~Fin~

Like I said this story was an experiment so wether I failed or not please let me know! Again If I confused anybody I'm really sorry!

Peace-)AR


End file.
